A Wonderful Revelation
by Rhianikki
Summary: Buffy decides that if she wants to be happy a compromise is in order.


**A Wonderful Revelation**   
  
  
Buffy walked along the road to restfeild cemetery with tons of thoughts racing through her head. I wonder what angelus is doing right now? was the main thought in her head. Riley was not what she was expecting in a boyfriend, she wanted fire, and passion, not cows and corn.  
  
It had only been one week since Angelus had come back to sunnydale, and he was all that had been on her mind for the past... well, one week. Buffy knew that she should get used to the fact that Angelus wasn't Angel, but she couldn't. His voice, his smile, his body, they all belonged to the man she loved! She knew she would never have it in her to kill him.  
  
Angelus was watching Buffy from his hiding spot in the bushes near a tombstone, he knew she was deep in thought so it would be easy to quickly grab her and suck all of her life fluids away in a single motion, but something held him back. This same thing had been holding him back for a week, he knew he couldn't kill her. He may try to deny it but soul or no soul he still loved the girl patrolling in front of him. He had no idea how it was possible for a creature like him to love, he only knew he did. Now he had to prove that to her.  
  
Hey Angelus called coming out of his hiding place.  
  
Hi buffy replied warily, she didn't trust him at all. Although he hadn't done anything in the past to prove to her that he wanted to kill her the watchers diaries told her more than she needed to know about the scourge of Europe.  
  
Angelus had known that she wouldn't trust him so he decided to say what he needed to straight out.  
  
Buffy I know that you don't trust me, and you may not believe me, but, I love you There he had said it, and it had killed him, he waited patiently for the screaming he expected to come, and the stake through the heart. But none came.  
  
How can I trust you? She asked honestly. She wanted to believe him, she wanted to with every fiber of her being, but she needed proof that her heart wouldn't be thrown away.  
  
How can I prove to you that I would never hurt you? Angelus asked wanting to know the answer that may well end his un-life.  
  
You cant. You must earn my trust, come with me hunting ext. If you act normal then I will believe you. Buffy stated matter-of-factly  
  
But Buff, I have a reputation to uphold! I cant be seen as the slayers lap dog! Im Angelus the Scourge of Europe! Do you know how many women would kill to be with me? Probably thousands! You cant ask me to throw that all away! Angelus pleaded with her, there must be another way.   
  
Which is more important to you? your reputation or me. If your answer is me then meet me here tomorrow for patrol, if not, then don't bother. Buffy had no idea hoe she could say this so calmly. She was praying inside that Angelus would pick her, she didn't know what she would do if he didn't show up tomorrow.  
  
FIne buff! have it your way! And with that Angelus stormed off into the knight for a good kill before sunrise.  
  
Buffy slowly made her way back home, crying hystaricly from the encounter. She loved Angel, and she loved Angelus, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't stop. She was in such a distressed state that she sat down on the wall of the cemetery and just started crying.  
  
Buffy didnt know how long she had been sitting there when suddenly a hand reached down and stroked her hair. She looked up with bloodshot eyes at Angelus. He smiled his trademark half smile at her and leaned down to kiss her. She knew that he loved her, she needed no more proof.   
  
Are you ok? Angelus asked her with concern in his voice.  
  
y-yea, now. buffy said looking up into his eyes. Fighting monsters i'm down with, but fighting boyfriends is not cool Buffy quipped.  
  
Boyfriend? Angelus asked with one eyebrow quirked.  
  
Yea. I have decided you are definitely worthy of being my boyfriend buffy declared. Buffy had been thinking for the perfect way to dump Riley, and now she had it.  
  
Angelus chuckled Im glad you approve he smiled wryly at her before scooping her up into her arms, and carrying her to his apartment. Buffy's mom was away on business so she wouldn't be worried if buffy wasn't home.  
  
I love you Buffy said to angelus.   
  
I love you too Angelus replied, and buffy knew in her heart that he meant it. Although after that no words were spoken for a long time.  
  
Buffy woke to an unfamiliar room, and was worried until last nights events played through her head and she smiled.  
  
Morning Angelus said while grinning at her.  
  
Morning she replied, and pillowed her head on his shoulder. How are we gonna explain this to my friends? she asked him.  
  
We'll find a way, as long as we have each other, nothing else matters. he said easing her mind.  
  
Buffy whole heartedly agreed and then thought of something else.  
  
Ummmm hate to ruin this moment but I have a question to ask you buffy said while wondering how to phrase her question.  
  
angelus questioned with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
do you have a policy against torturing fish? she asked while watching his features change as he grinned broadly.  
  
only if you help he said, knowing exactly who she was talking about, after all he had been following her for the past week.  
  
i'll be happy to she said to him, and indeed she would she hated fishboy to no ends and wanted to take part in killing him. Buffy settled into Angelus' arms and went back to sleep, knowing that she finally was home.   
  
**The End**  
  
That was a fluff fic, and I hope you didn't hate it too much. Please send me feedback, I think I might write a sequel if the mood hits me, so be prepared : )   



End file.
